1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sanitary drinks, and more particularly, to a method for making a sanitary drink of the type which comprises extracts of a certain type of fungi of basidiomycetes belonging to the family Polyporaceae and hydrangea tea.
2. Prior Art
In most known healthful or sanitary foods, it is usual to place stress on the pharmaceutical effect of effective ingredients at the expense of the taste of the food itself.
We have made extensive stuides to utilize effective components of a certain type of fungi belonging to the family Polyporaceae and hydrangea tea while taking into account the problem of taste of food.